Happily ever after?
by Photomaker124
Summary: Both Jack and Rose are alive! They were picked out of the water, and they were planning on living together. Can this all happen, or is something or someone going to destroy it for them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _ **I decided to start a new story, I hope you'll like it!**_ __

Rose POV

I was laying on the piece of debris Jack had found for me. I would stay alive just like Jack had said, I just have to hold on a little bit longer. Meanwhile I thought about the song we've been singing aboard Titanic. Slowly I began ''Come Josephine in my flying machine.. up she goes.. up she goes..'' I heard that Jack softly began to sing it with me, I gave his hand a little squeeze to let him know I was still with him. He gave me a squeeze back to let me know the same thing. Suddenly I saw a boat with a light shining in my direction, I thought I was just dreaming it but I turned and saw a boat. We would be saved!

''Jack, there's a boat Jack.''

''Huh.. what?''

''There is a boat Jack, a boat came back, just like you said it would!''

''Yeah.. you see, it'll all turn out fine, but Rose.. we have to get their attention to come over here.''

''The man over there has a whistle Jack, maybe I can grab it, so you can lay on this.''

''That would be a good idea, I'm really cold.''

Suddenly I got a guilty look on my face, Jack didn't have to be in the water for that long. We could have switched and used the door for us both. ''I'm sorry Jack, I should have let you on the door too.''

''No Rose, it isn't your fault, I didn't mean in that way.''

That was my Jack, always so sweet and caring for me. I really loved him, I wouldn't even know what I would do without him. I slightly get off the door and I made some room for Jack. I swam towards the man with the whistle and blew on it as hard as I could to get their attention. The last thing I heard was ''Turn around!'' then I went unconscious.

I woke up in a bed. At first I didn't know where I was but then I realised Titanic had gone down and we ended up in the ice cold water only to be found by a lifeboat. Jack. Where was he? I looked around me but I didn't saw him anywhere near me. I tried to get out of the bed but my legs wouldn't let me. I nurse came over to me. ''Miss, you shouldn't go out of this bed, you are not totally recovered.''

''Sorry, but I just have to know where my…'' I didn't know how I would call Jack. We only knew each other for 3 days. Was he my friend? No, I slightly laughed. Of course he wasn't. He is much more to me than just my friend. He is the love of my life. My soulmate. I only didn't know how to call him. I just chose for the best option. ''I have to know where my husband is.'' It sounded so weird to call him that, but it felt right. We were in love and I had a feeling that Jack would ask me sooner or later.

''I'll look for you miss, but I'm not sure if I can find him, what's his name?''

''Thank you very much.'' ''His name is Jack.. Jack Dawson.'' His name suit him.

A short while later the nurse came back in. ''I'm sorry but I didn't find anyone with the name Jack Dawson.''

I couldn't believe it, he has to be somewhere on this ship. We were lifted in the boat together. It can't be that we are being separated again. I won't let it. If the nurse can't find him I'm going to look for myself.

Once I was outside I found a lot of people on deck. I hoped one of them would be Jack. I decided to walk around and look for him. I reached a bench were a women was sitting. ''Would you like some soup, my dear?'' I thought about it, actually I really wanted to look for Jack, but on the other side.. I also can use something warm. ''Yes, thank you Miss.'' ''That is very kind of you.'' She wrapped me in a blanket so I would be warm. As I started to drink from the soup I saw someone I thought I would never see again. Cal. I didn't want him to find me so I tried to hide my hair under the blanket. He looked around and I saw him coming in my direction. ''Please do not see me, please do not see me.'' I thought. He looked some more but then walked away. I let out a sigh of relief. I was so glad he didn't find me. I wouldn't go back into my old life. I want to be with Jack. I decided to thank the women for the soup and the blanket. I stand up and looked further for him. I came in a little room where only 3 beds were standing. I looked on one side but there was no Jack in the beds. I looked on the other side. There was someone in the bed I could see. I just couldn't see who it was. I looked some more and suddenly I saw some blonde hair. I saw it was Jack! I ran to the bed and hugged him over and over. He only didn't wake up. A nurse came over to us and said to me ''Are you family of him?''

''No.. I'm his wife.''

''Oh.. All right. I have some news about him.''

Suddenly I was scared, maybe he would never wake up and we would not have our happily ever after.

''What would that be?''

''Well, I have to say that Jack has a bad case of hypothermia and that he didn't wake up since he was brought in by the officers.'' ''As it is now, we can't say if he'll ever wake up Miss..'' ''I'm sorry.''

 **So this was my first chapter, I hoped you liked it! R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _ **Rose POV**_

The whole room was spinning. Jack not waking up? It just seems not possible. He has to wake up for me. I told him I was getting off the ship with him, and I'll still do that. He just lay there, the only way to know he was alive was the rising of his chest going up and down.

We lay together on his bed. I was holding his hand in mine. I was talking about my life, of marrying him and our future children. ''I want to marry you as soon as possible. I want 3 children, 2 boys and 1 girl. I think I would know how we would name our baby girl. Josephine, just like our song.'' ''She would have your looks and my character.'' ''We are going to play with her and the boys and live as a happy family.'' Suddenly I felt his head turn away. I looked up at him and saw that he was not breathing anymore. I began screaming for the doctor. ''Doctor, please, come help me!'' ''He is not breathing anymore.'' ''Please help him!''

The doctor came in and run to the bed. ''Let me check over him.'' ''Miss.. you need to go away, you have to give me some space.''

''No! I'm not leaving his side, I'll not do it again.''

''Miss, you have to, if you don't he is going to die..''

I was shocked. I didn't thought I was that bad. The only thing I could think about was that I had to hold him one more time.

''Okay.. just.. let me hold him.. for a second?''

The doctor let out a sigh. ''Go on.''

I walked towards Jack and sat by his side. ''I love you, Jack.'' I kissed him on his cheek and then left the room.

I was outside trying to look through the door by I couldn't see anything. All I could see were nurses walking in and out of his room. I decided to sit on a bench, since there was nothing I could do. I thought about the past days. I had boarded the Titanic only days ago and now here I was sitting on this bench waiting impatiently to get inside to see Jack. I got tears in my eyes. He couldn't die, he was a survivor, he said it to me himself! As soon as the doctor came outside I stand up and spoke to him directly.

''What is it doctor?''

''Well, it seems he got memories in his head from the past days and this makes him feel exhausted. It looks like he is doing okay right now, but he needs his rest.''

''Okay, is he going to wake up?''

''Yes Miss, it'll all turn out fine.''

''Thank you so much doctor, now please can I go inside and see him?''

''Yes, you can.''

Once I was inside I saw him in his bed. Why won't he wake up? I walked over to his bed and sat on a chair. I grabbed his hand and hold it in mine. It was soft and rough at the same time. Real artist hands. I got tears in my eyes. ''Oh Jack, why won't you wake up?'' ''You are not going to leave me alone in this, are you?'' ''I need you with me Jack, please wake up.''

Just then I felt a squeeze in my hand. At first I thought I was dreaming it but then I felt it a second time. I looked up at him and saw he opened his eyes! He looked around the room and then his eyes landed on me. ''Rose..''

''Yes, it's me Jack.'' ''I'm here for you.''

''Rose..'' His voice sounded very hoarse, so I decided to give him some water.

''Is that better?''

''Yes, much better, thank you.''

It was silent for a while. Neither of us did know what to say. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

''Oh Jack, I'm so glad you are awake and nothing is wrong.''

''Me too Rose, me too.''

''I thought you was never going to wake up.''

''I'm a survivor Rose, I told you on Titanic I was going to survive and I wasn't planning on not doing that.''

I couldn't hold in any longer, I just had to kiss him. I leaned in and I felt his lips touched mine. A electric shot goes through my body. I had longed to this. It felt so right.

''I love you, Jack.'' I said, after the kiss was done.

He was silent for a moment but then answered, ''I love you to Rose, very much.'' ''I'm sorry I haven't told you before, it's just that I couldn't let you die in the water. I had to make sure you would survive.''

''It's all right Jack, deep inside I already knew.''


	3. Chapter 3

**_Jack's POV_**

I couldn't believe it. I had made it through the sinking. Most important, Rose had made it through the sinking. I had a little bit from my strength back again. I thought about asking Rose to marry me, she is my everything and I want to spent my life with her. When the ship would dock in New York and I would be fully recovered I am going to get a ring for her. I know I couldn't give her a very luxe ring and that worried me. Maybe she would realise that she wanted to go back to her old life and be with Cal again. She said she would be getting off the ship with me, but I was still worried she would leave me. Apparently Rose saw I was deep in thoughts.

''What is wrong, Jack?''

''Nah.. It's nothing.''

''Come on Jack, I can see if you are thinking about something.''

''It's silly really.''

''It could never be as silly as my thoughts..''

''What..?''

''No.. you go first.''

''All right..'' ''I was just thinking about us.'' ''I mean.. I have nothing to offer you, I can't get you luxurious things.'' ''All I can give you is my love..''

''Jack, I don't care about these things, all I care about is you.''

''But.. What if you decide that you don't love me enough, or that you want those luxurious things?''

''Jack, you know I love you very much.'' ''Something like that will never happen.''

''Are you sure that this is how you want your life to be?''

''Yes, pretty sure.'' A smile came upon her lips.

She leaned in and kissed me on the lips, but soon pulled away. I tried to look her in her eyes, but she avoid my stare.

''What is it, Rose?''

''Well.. I..''

''Just tell me Rose.. what's on your mind?''

''Your drawings… and.. the girls I saw in there…''

''Really?'' ''That was what you were thinking about?''

''Yes.. I just wanted to know if you had any girlfriends before me.'' ''I mean.. I can't be that I was your first.''

''Well, if you really wanted to know, I had some girlfriends back in Santa Monica.'' ''I think something like six.''

Her eyes widened and I found it quite amusing. I liked the way how she was being jealous right now.

''Si.. Six..?'' ''What were they like?''

I smiled ''Rose, it was just a little joke, I had only 2, including you.''

''Really?''

''Yes, really.''

''I thought you would have some love affairs.'' ''You are good looking boy, an artist and very kind.''

''Well, I had only one.''

''What was she like?''

''She was very kind, she had a beautiful spirit, long brown hair and full lips.'' I teased her.

''Jack!'' She slapped me on my arm.

I laughed ''Rose, there is nothing for you to worry about, I love you, only you.''

''I love you too Jack.'' She kissed me again, it started of gentle but it soon became more passionate. I put my hand on her hair and brought her closer to me. It was then that I sensed that we couldn't do it very well out here. There were also other people, so I pulled away. Rose looked disappointed.

''We can't do it very well out here, Rose.''

''Yeah, that's true.''

''We will save that for another time.''

Then a nurse came in and walked to my bed. ''I'm sorry Miss, but I have to ask you to leave him now.'' ''He is still not totally recovered.'' ''He has to sleep now.''

''Okay, I understand.'' ''I will be there when you wake up Jack.'' ''I love you.''

''All right, I love you too.''

She gave me one last kiss and then left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Jack POV**_

When I woke up I had a much better feeling. I saw Rose was talking to the nurse and was wondering about what they were talking about. When they were done talking Rose walked up to my bed and took my hand in hers. I smiled at her and asked '''What was that about?''

''Well, the nurse gave some good news away.'' I looked at her with curious eyes.

''She said you are getting a lot better and when the ship docks tomorrow you don't have to go to any other hospital again.'' She smiled.

''So.. then we can start our lives together? I was still unsure about the fact Rose spending her life in third class.

''Yes! Oh Jack, I'm so excited, I love you so much.''

''I love you too, Rose.''

Then I noticed tears in her eyes.

''What is wrong, Rose?

''Nothing.. It's just that you are going to be fine is amazing.. b.. but I can still remember when you were in the water for so long.. you could have died because of me, Jack..''

''Rose, don't ever think that, if I would have died it was not because of you.'' ''It would be because of that stupid iceberg.'' ''And now we can make that promise I made you make fullfill together, Rose.''

''Yes.. Yes we can. I am so happy you didn't die that night, Jack.''

''Me too, Rose, me too.'' ''I think we should have some rest now if we want to go off this ship tomorrow.'' He laughed

''That would be good.'' ''I'll go to my own room.''

''No.. you don't have to do that.'' ''You can come lay with me if you want to.''

Rose smiled ''Wouldn't you mind?''

''Of course not.'' I said.

Rose laid next to me and I put my arms around her. ''I feel safe with you, Jack.'' She said.

I had to smile at that, I love this woman so much.

 _ **Rose POV**_

The next day I woke up next to Jack. I turned towards him and watched him as he slept. He was the most handsome man I had ever seen. His embrace was so warm and welcome. I could stay forever like this.

Today was the day we would go off this ship together. I would have never thought that this was possible after all that happened. One week ago I was going on Titanic with my mother and Cal, and now, one week later, I am with Jack. A man I really care for. Someone I really love.

I could feel Jack was waking up too. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. ''Hey, Rose.'' ''Did you sleep well?''

''Yes, I think when I am in your arms I could sleep forever.'' I smiled and he smiled his boyish smile back at me.

He then stepped out of the bed and said ''Ready for today?''

''Yes, more than ready.''

Then someone called ''FIRST CLASS PASSENGERS CAN NOW GO OFF THE SHIP.'' ''FOR ALL TITANIC SURVIVORS, 1ST, 2ND AND 3RD CLASS THERE IS A HOTEL IN TOWN WHERE YOU CAN STAY.''

Jack and I looked at eachother, I think we both hadn't thought of a some place to stay, but that problem was luckily solved now.

Jack grabbed my hand and together we walked out of the infirmary. Then the voice came again. ''SECOND CLASS PASSENGERS CAN NOW GO OFF THE SHIP TOO.''

I was so happy I was here with Jack, we would go and explore this town and maybe sooner or later this world together. I smiled at that thought.

And then the final voice called ''THIRD CLASS PASSENGERS CAN NOW GO OFF THIS SHIP TOO, I WISH YOU ALL GOOD LUCK.''

We then walked away from the ship. We looked at eachother and both smiled, we knew we could start our lives together from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

Once we were in the hotel, we realised we needed to fresh up. Rose told Jack that he could go first, since he was in the water much longer than she was.

While Jack was in the shower, Rose started to think about some things. 'How did we want to spent our lives? I really like to act, so maybe I could go look around in the city tomorrow if there is some play which needs actresses. Surely Jack wants to go further with his drawings.' But then she thought about the sinking and how his drawings now lay somewhere at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. It wasn't fair. She thought that maybe tomorrow she could go to the store and buy a new sketch book for him. There was only one more problem. Money. They would need some money if they wanted to buy new clothes and other things.

When Jack was done he came outside of the bathroom. His hair was totally wet and he only had his pants on. Rose looked at him, he really has a muscular body, she thought.

Jack saw her looking at him ''What?'' ''Is there something wrong?''

Rose blushed slightly ''No, you just have a good body.''

Jack looked at himself and said to her ''Well, thank you ma'am.''

They both laughed at this comment, but soon Rose went serious again.

''Jack, we need to think about some things.''

Jack gave her a look to go on.

''Well, if we want to buy some new clothes, we need some money.'' ''So I thought that maybe we could go and look for a job tomorrow?''

''That's a great idea, Rose.'' ''We can't very well walk in these clothes forever, you know.''

''No, that would not be the greatest idea.'' ''Well, I'm going to fresh myself up now.''

Jack nodded.

When she was in the bathroom she realised she had still that jacket from Cal. She wanted to take it off, but then felt something hard in it. She wondered what it could be, so she looked in the pocket and held the heart of the ocean in her hand.

''Jack, come here!''

Jack was in no time there, afraid that something might have happened to her. ''What is it? Are you hurt?''

''No, I'm not.'' She loved how he was always so concerned about her.

''Look what I found in Cal his jacket.'' She showed the heart of the ocean to him.

Jack his eyes widened ''Holy shit..'' ''How did it get in there?''

''I don't know, I think Cal left it in here.'' ''I really hope he doesn't want it back and will come look for us..''

''Hey Rose, don't worry. If he comes, I won't let him lay a hand on you.'' ''I'll keep you safe.'' ''I love you, Rose.''

She smiled ''I love you too, Jack.''

She looked into the other pockets and found a whole amount of money in there. They looked at each other, not believing Cal had give this coat to her.

''Well, looks like the money problem is solved, huh?'' Jack said.

''Yes, I think it is.'' ''Oh Jack, now we can start our lives together, I've never been this happy in my entire life.''

Jack smiled at her. ''I'm glad that I could help you Rose.'' ''Maybe we should get some sleep now, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.'' He winked at her.

Together they prepared for bed. Jack was about to lay on the couch, but Rose didn't think that would be necessary.

''Jack.. you could lay with me in.. in the bed, if you want.'' He was such a gentleman.

He looked at her ''Are you sure? I mean, I can lay on the couch.''

''No, you don't have to.'' She smiled at him and Jack smiled back.

Once Rose was in the bed, Jack came into it as well. Rose laid her head on his chest and Jack put his arms around her and placed a little kiss on her head.

''I love you, Jack.'' ''I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you by my side.''

''Sshh.. You don't have to think about that, ever.'' ''We are going to stay together, Rose, no matter what.''

Rose kissed him softly on the lips. Afterwards Jack said ''And I love you too, my angel.''

They closed their eyes and were soon asleep. Dreaming of each other and how they would live their lives.

 **So, this was another chapter. I hope you liked it. Idea's for next chapters are always welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Jack woke up and decided they had to get some food. Since Rose was still asleep he thought he could slip out and be back before she would wake up. He left a kiss on her forehead and slipped out of the door. Unfortunately this wasn't the case. When Jack was gone, Rose woke up. Still a little sleepy, she turned her head towards Jack's side of the bed. She reached out for him, only to found the place empty. She instantly began thinking about the worst. _Where did he go? Did he leave me? No.. Jack wouldn't leave me. He said we were going to stay together. But could I really trust him on that? Ofcourse, you can trust him. You always did. Why wouldn't you now?_ She decided to go out of the bed and looked for him somewhere else in the apartment.

She started calling ''Jack. Are you in here?'' She opened the door the bathroom, but he wasn't there. She looked into the living room but he wasn't there either. ''Where are you, Jack?'' She said with a trembling voice. _He had left her. What was she going to do? She had never been on her own before. Oh, Jack.. Why did you have to leave me? I thought you loved me._ She started crying.

At that moment Jack was about to go inside the apartment, when he heard someone crying. At first he thought he didn't hear it correctly, but when he listened for a second time, he heard it was coming out of the apartment he and Rose shared. He opened the door and walked inside. He then saw it was Rose crying. His heart broke at the sight of it. _What could have happened in this little amount of time he was away?_ He started to wonder. He silently walked towards her and put his arms around her. ''Hey Rose, why are you crying, sweetie?''

''Jack?'' Her face was full of surprise. _He came back to me! ''_ Oh Jack, you came back!''

''Of course I came back. Who said I wouldn't?'' He was a little confused by now.

''I.. I thought you might have left me. I woke up to a empty bed. I thought you had changed your mind and decided you didn't love me anymore.'' She still cried.

''Shh, Rose. I would never do that. I love you, remember? You jump I jump.'' He wiped her tears away with his sleeve.

''Yes.. Yes, you jump I jump. I should have known you wouldn't leave me.''

''I understand why you was scared, Rose, but I only got some food for us.''

She smiled. ''You are so good to me, Jack. I don't understand why I would think something like that.''

''It's alright, Rose. I'm back now. We can eat this food if you want.''

Rose nodded. '''Let's do that, before we're starving.'' She laughed.

Jack laughed along with her. He was happy to see her smile again. That he could have showed her he would never think of leaving her. It was just that they didn't know each other for that long, so maybe they could learn some more things about each other today.

They ate their food really quick, both not wanting to waste too much time of the day. ''So Rose, what do you want to do today? I thought that-'' Suddenly there was a knock at the door. They looked at each other and wondered who it could be. The only one they could think about was the roomservice or something. Although they hadn't asked for anything.

Rose walked to the door and opened it. Her eyes went wide in surprise. ''Mother?''

Ruth just looked at her, taking the sight of her in.

''What are you doing here? How do you know I was alive? How did you know I lived here?''

''Slow down, Rose. So many questions are not ladylike for a woman like you.''

Rose just rolled her eyes. ''Are you here to just take me back into the first class life? Because that's not going to happen.''

''Rose..'' Ruth began. ''I wanted to tell you that Cal is alive. He is alive and in this city. He is waiting for you, Rose. You still have a chance to save our family name.''

Rose looked at her in disbelief. ''You don't understand my whole reason of leaving Cal, do you mother? I left him because I don't love him. Actually I hate him. I don't have a good word to say about him.''

''Where is this coming from, Rose? Why are you being so selfish?''

Rose wanted nothing more than to slap her, but thought better of it. ''I'm not being selfish mother. Cal shot at us on Titanic. He wanted to kill us and you think I would go back to a man like that?!''

''Caledon would never do such a thing.''

''You are choosing that monster above your own daughter? I can't believe you. I really can't believe you!'' Rose spatted at her.

''What did you mean by 'us'. Who is us?'' Ruth asked her.

''Jack, mother, and he is much more of a gentleman Cal could ever be.''

''You are with that third class boy?''

''Yes, I am. I love him, mother. But obviously you don't understand what the word love means. You are too busy with being in the higher class.''

Then Jack walked in. ''Rose, is everything alright? Who is it at the door?'' He asked. When he saw who was standing there he was shocked. ''Mrs Dewitt Bukater?''

Ruth looked at him in disgust. She gave him a quick nod and then turned to Rose again. ''How could you do this, Rose? How could you be with this boy?''

''His name is Jack, mother. For your question, I can be with him because I love him. I already told you that.''

''Don't be so rude. I did not raise you like that.''

''You can't tell me what I will or will not do mother! I'm done with you.''

''You have no idea what you are saying now, Rose. You are being ridiculous!''

''I want you to leave, mother. And if you don't leave now, I'm going to shut that door in your face! I never want to see you again!''

''Rose, calm down. She is your mother. You don't mean this.'' Jack said. He saw under how much stress she was right now. He didn't want it to worsen.

''No, Jack. She has to know where she stands. She has always done this to me, now it's my turn.''

''I'm telling you mother, leave now.'' She calmly said.

''You are going to be sorry for this, Rose.. you are going to be sorry.'' She then walked out of the door.

Rose let herself fall into Jack's chest. ''How could she do this to me, Jack? After what Cal has done to us. She doesn't even believe me.'' She cried.

Jack just hold her. He promised himself he would always be there for her, not matter what. He would be strong for her. He hold her in the hope everything would be alright for them. That no one would try to tear them apart.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack did everything for Rose to make her feel comfortable. Although Rose didn't like her mother that much, a part of her still wanted her mother to love her. Jack just sat by her side, holding her when she needed it. Suddenly Rose jumped up. Jack looked at her in surprise. ''What is it, Rose?'' He asked in concern.

''I.. I shouldn't be doing this.'' She said.

''You shouldn't be doing what?''

''This.. Crying over her. She is not worth it. I know she is my mother but with the way she behaved towards me. It's nothing but unrespectful. A mother should accept the choices of her children, and she doesn't.''

Jack looked at her with questioned eyes. What did she mean with this? ''So.. What do you want? Do you want to go to your mother?''

''No. I already told her how I think of this. I have to go on. I don't need her in my life. She has never been a real mother to me, so why would I need her now?''

''Are you sure about this, Rose?'' Jack frowned. He knew what is was like to have no mother at all. But then again, his mother had not been like Ruth. His mother had always been caring towards him. Rose didn't know that from her mother.

''Yes, I'm sure. I'm not going to sit here all day and do nothing. I turned away from that life because I hated it. I wanted to do something with my life. I can do that now. I can be an actress if I want to.''

Jack looked at her in admiration. He loved her so much. This fire inside her was now burning brighter than ever before. ''You should do that. I will support you every step of the way. I always will be. I love you, Rose.''

Rose smiled at him. ''I love you too, Jack. You are the only thing I have, yet I'm the happiest woman alive.''

Jack pulled her into a kiss full of passion to show her how much he loved her. Rose eagerly responded to this. Jack his desire built and Rose knew it. But they couldn't right now. She had to make sure she could have a job first. Just to know she could do it on her own. Without her mother or even Cal. That's why she said ''Not now, Jack. We can't.''

''Why not?'' Jack asked a little disappointed.

''I want to. I do. But first I have to make sure I can get that job. I have to show I can do this, Jack. Do you understand?''

Jack nodded. ''Ýeah.. I do. I'm happy to see you doing something you love, Rose. When you want something you go for it.'' He smiled.

''Well.. otherwise there might be chance you don't get it, right?''

''Right.'' He said.

''I will make you up for it tonight, darling.'' She said with a seducing voice.

''Oh, I'm sure you will, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater.'' He winked at her.

''Dawson now.. let's not forget.''

''Is that so?''

''Yes.. although it's not officially yet, I feel like I am a Dawson. Rose Dewitt Bukater sank with the Titanic. Rose Dawson was born from it.'' She proudly said.

''Yet? You want to marry me?'' He still couldn't believe his luck. That a woman like her would fall in love with him.

''Well, yes, I do.'' She blushed.

Jack smiled. ''So that is a yes?''

Rose her eyes widened. ''Did you just ask me to marry you?''

''Rose Dawson.'' Jack began. ''You are my life, my whole world. I won't be who I am now, if you wouldn't be here. I'm asking you, Rose. Do you want to marry me?''

Rose had tears in her eyes. Cal's proposal had been so stiff. Like he had to do it, not that he wanted to, but this was so different. Jack looked at her as if she was his everything. That she could make his whole day good. She know she loved this man with her whole heart. As a little girl it had always been her dream to marry a man she truly belonged to. Someone she truly loved, and now it was happening. She just had to say one word to make it all happen. To marry the man of her dreams. ''Yes. I will marry you, Jack!'' She kissed him forcefully on his mouth.

Jack laughed when the kiss was over, happy this was out. He had wanted to do it once he woke up in the hospital bed. Since she was talking about it, this seemed the perfect moment.

''I'm going to be a good husband to you, Rose. I promise.''

''There is no doubt you won't be a good husband, Jack. You already are so perfect to me.'' She smiled.

''I have to get you a ring of course. We also need to prepare the whole wedding.'' He said.

''I don't need a ring, Jack. Just that you asked me to marry you is enough. And for the preparations, we only need Fabrizio and Helga to be there with us.''

''And the two of us, of course.'' Jack said with a smile on his face.

''That would be handy.'' Rose laughed.

Jack wrapped his arms around her and hold her. Rose was thinking about her life. If they could just stay together like this forever everything would be fine. There were no worries. She was happy. She didn't have to do everything perfectly fine. There would be no Ruth or Cal who could say to her she was not doing things right. She knew that if she would fail at things, like cooking, it wouldn't be a problem. Jack would always be there for her. He would always be her support. And that was all she really needed. Jack. He was the most wonderful man she knew and she loved him so much.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Jack was walking around town. He wanted to get a ring for Rose. His beautiful Rose. He never would have thought he was going to marry such a beautiful woman. When he was younger he hadn't even thought about marrying, but with Rose everything was different. She was everything he would look for in a wife. He wanted the ring to be special. He had taken some of the money Cal had left in the pockets. This way he would be able to get the nicest ring for Rose. He knew he had already asked her to marry him, but still, he felt like he needed to get her a ring. It would symbolize his love for her.

Finally he came by a store which had all sort of jewelries. He walked inside and looked around. He saw a man coming up to him. ''Can I help you with something?'' He asked.

''Yes. I would like to get an engagement ring.''

The man looked at him as if Jack was out of his mind. ''An engagement ring? What are you gonna do with it?''

Jack rolled his eyes. Already irritated by the man who was standing before him. ''I was planning to ask the most beautiful woman on earth to marry me.''

''Aren't you a little young to marry?''

''Who are you to judge? We love each other. We want to marry.'' Jack answered.

''Alright. I'm just asking. You just seem a little young to marry.''

''Well, I'm not. We love each other and we want to symbolize our love with a marriage.''

''Okay, I'm indeed no one to judge you. You seem to be really in love with this girl.''

''I am.'' Jack smiled.

''What were you thinking about? Something big and expensive? Or something simple and beautiful?''

''I'll go for the last one. I want to give her a ring which fits her.''

''Alright. Then follow me.'' They walked to the end of the store and came by a box with many rings in it.

Jack looked at all of them, but there was one ring in particular Jack liked. It had a small diamond on it and the band wasn't too big. He knew it would be perfect for Rose. ''I'll take that one.'' Jack pointed to the ring.

The man picked the ring out of the box. ''Do you want to engrave it for your lady?''

Jack smiled. He hadn't even thought about that, but it would be perfect. He thought for a moment what should be engraved in the ring. Suddenly he knew. ''Never let go.'' He said.

The man looked again at him with a weird expression on his face, but Jack could careless. It only matters what Rose thought about it and he knew she would love it. It were their words. Those three words meant so much to her. He knew that.

The man gave Jack the ring and thanked him for the money. ''Have a nice day.'' The man told him.

''You too.'' Jack said and he walked out of the store. He couldn't get to their house fast enough. He wanted to give Rose the ring and ask her one more time to marry him. Only this time with a little speech. He wanted so badly to say how much he loved her. He really hoped she had found a job today. She insisted on it that she would go alone and look for some plays. First he had wanted to go with her, but later on he saw it as the perfect moment to get a ring for her.

Once he was home he called for Rose. ''Rose, are you in here?'' He looked in the kitchen, but she wasn't there. He also looked in their bedroom, but she wasn't their either. Maybe she was still outside looking for a job. He decided to take a look in her box where she had all her jewelries. He picked out one ring and compared the size with the ring he had bought for Rose. It was the exact same size, so hopefully it would fit around her finger. He heard a door going open, so he put the box away. ''Jack, I'm home!'' Rose said.

Jack came out of the bedroom and walked over to where Rose was standing. ''Hey, how did it go? Did you find something?''

''Well, all the plays here in the city are already taken, but I found a job in a restaurant. I'm a waitress there. I can begin this friday.'' Rose said proudly.

Jack smiled. ''I'm proud of you, Rose. I knew you could do it.''

''What have you done in the time I was away?''

''Not much. I walked through the park.'' He lied, suddenly feeling nervous. He knew he didn't have to be nervous, since he already asked her to marry him and she had said yes, but still. He was a little bit nervous.

Rose must have sensed this. ''Are you okay, Jack? You look kind of strange.''

''Yes, I'm totally fine. Why wouldn't I be?''

''I don't know. Maybe something happened.'' Rose said.

''No, nothing happened.'' Jack didn't know why he hadn't given the ring yet. _Maybe she doesn't like the ring... of course she will like the ring. She had said she didn't even need a ring. I'm sure she'll like it._

''I have something for you, Rose.''

Rose looked at him with questioned eyes. ''What do you have for me, Jack?''

Jack felt the ring in his pocket. He hoped with his whole heart she would like it. ''Rose, I know you said to me you didn't need a ring, but I just felt like I have to get you one. I want to symbolize my love for you with a beautiful ring. That's something you deserve. I propably can't tell you enough times how much I love you, Rose, but I hope you know I do. I love you, Rose. With my whole heart. I could never love anyone as much as I love you. You are my everything. You are my whole world. I wouldn't know what I would have done without you by my side. Every morning I wake up and see you laying next to me, I feel like I'm the luckiest man alive. I still can't believe how I got so lucky to have you fall in love with me. You make me the happiest man alive, Rose. You will do that, always and forever.'' He took the ring out of his pocket and showed it to her.

Rose placed a hand over her chest. Tears in her eyes. ''Oh, Jack.''

''I am going to ask you one more time, Rose. Although I already know your answer, I just have to ask you one more time. Rose, my angel. Do you want to marry me?''

''Of course I will, Jack.'' She threw her arms around him and kissed him deep and hard. When they broke apart Jack placed the ring around her finger.

''It's so beautiful, Jack. I couldn't ask for something else. It's the prettiest ring I've ever seen.''

''Do you really mean that?'' Jack asked in disbelief.

''Yes. I do. The one Cal gave me, was way too much. I didn't like it for a bit and then his proposal. So stiff. Nothing like you Jack. You are all I was looking for in a man. And with the ring coming from you, it is even more special to me. I love you so much, Jack.''

''I love you, too.'' They kissed again.

When they broke apart Jack asked. ''I engraved it on the inside of the ring.''

Rose took off the ring and looked inside. The tears started to well up again when she saw those three words. ''Oh, Jack. It's beautiful. I'll never let go. I promise. I'll never let go..'' She hugged him tight.

Their bodies stayed close to each other. Both wishing they could stay forever like this. It was as if they were one. Life couldn't get any better. It was just the two of them and they both knew they loved the other more than anything in the world.

When they pulled away Rose looked Jack in the eyes. She saw a little boy, just like Jack. Only a little younger. She kept her mouth shut, but secretly hoped that once she would have children with Jack. A boy or a girl that would look exactly like Jack. She couldn't wait for that day to be reality.


	9. Chapter 9

Today was saturday, so that meant Rose had her day off. It was already 9 a.m. when Rose woke up. She looked around her and yawned slightly. She covered her mouth with her hand, still used to the first class manners. She looked beside her. She still couldn't believe how she got so lucky. The most wonderful man on earth had fallen in love with her. It was almost to good to be true. She laid back onto the bed and snuggled closer to Jack. She felt so safe with him, he really was her saviour. She kissed his cheek. Yesterday had been one of the happiest days of her life. Jack had already asked her to marry him, but she had felt so special when he had showed her the ring.

She looked up at him. ''Oh Jack, I love you so much.''

''I love you too.'' Jack smiled.

''You're awake?'' Rose asked surprised.

''Yes, I am. I can feel it when you are looking at me. Even in my sleep.''

''I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you up. It's just that I could lay here for hours and look at you all the time. You really are the most beautiful man I know Jack.''

''You don't need to be sorry, Rose.'' He smiled. ''Beautiful, huh?''

''Yes. Yes, you are. You are the most wonderful, handsome and caring man I know. I still can't believe that we're going to marry.'' Rose happily smiled.

''I can't believe it either, Rose, but it's true. We're going to be together forever.'' He leaned in and kissed with all of his passion.

Rose felt herself getting weak to her knees. She would've fallen if she hadn't laid in this bed. When it ended Jack looked her lovingly in her eyes. ''You know, you always do that to me.'' Rose said.

''Do what?''

''Everytime you kiss me you get me weak to my knees.''

''Well, I'm going to be your husband, so your gonna have to deal with it for the rest of your life.''

''Really?'' Rose asked seductively.

''Really. That is if you still want to marry me of course.'' Jack said with a smile on his face.

Rose patted him on his arm. ''Of course I want, Jack. You know, how much I love you.''

''Do I?''

''Yes, you do.''

''Hmm, I do think I need a little bit more proof.'' Jack said, while putting his arms tighter around her.

''Really Mr. Dawson. This is quite rude. But okay, I'll be happy to give you some more proof.'' She smiled.

Rose kissed him hard and deep on his mouth. Her arms going her way to his neck. When it ended they both were out of breath. ''I think you've proved yourself.'' Jack said after some time.

''I think so too.'' Rose smiled at him. ''Now if you don't mind, we have a whole day ahead of us. What did you plan for us?'' She said, still used that someone would plan her whole day.

''Actually I haven't planned anything yet. I thought about asking you. What would you like to do today, Rose?''

Rose became nervous. How could she tell Jack that she actually didn't know anything that they could do. When she had lived with her mother and Cal her days had always been the same. Party's, dinner, telling gossips. She didn't even know how to organize something for herself. She didn't even know how to cook. Jack must have sensed she was thinking about something. ''Hey, is everything alright with you?'' He asked concerned.

Rose looked at him. ''Sorry, what was your question?''

''I asked you if you were alright?''

''Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?'' She tried to smile.

''Your face turned sad when I asked you what you would like to do today. So I figured that something might be wrong.''

''Well.. I..no.. I just..''

''Tell me, Rose.'' He looked concerned at her. Rose knew that she could tell him everything but how would he react when she said to him she didn't even know how to cook something?

''I..I just thought about your question. When I was in first class everything was already planned for me Jack. My whole day. We had a maid who would do everything for us. Like cooking. I don't even know how to cook Jack.'' Rose got tears in her eyes.

''Oh Rose. That doesn't matter, does it? You can learn. Do you think I could cook when I was alone in the streets? Hell no. I had to try, and when you try things you will learn how to do it. Trust me.''

''I trust you, Jack.'' She smiled at him. ''So.. do you have something in mind what to do for the day?''

Jack just smiled. ''Yes I have. But I'm not going to tell you yet. You'll see my Rose. Be patience.''

Rose gave him a look to which he almost said yes, but he hold back. ''Don't give me that look. You're gonna know soon enough. If we change clothes now and eat breakfast we can be on our way.''

Rose nodded and jumped out of the bed. Jack watched her and smiled. How he loved her. She had missed so much things in her life. He was going to give her all the things she wanted. He wanted to make her happy. He knew that she was right now, but he wanted her to be happy for the rest of her life. He was going to make sure she would be. He was going to make her a good husband. He loved her so much. To him she was the most beautiful woman on earth.


	10. Chapter 10

Rose stood by the door, waiting for Jack. He had said that he had to grab something and that he would be back within a minute. She was so excited for today. Jack had said that they were going to do something fun and she trusted him completely on that. She wanted to know what Jack had in his mind, but she would be patient. That way the surprise would only be better.

She saw Jack coming out of their bedroom and walking over towards her. He wrapped his arms around her. "Ready for today, my love?''

Rose smiled. ''Yes, totally ready.''

''Good. Shall we go then?'' He held his hand out for her.

''Let's do that.'' She grabbed his hand and they walked out of the door. Rose looked at their hands. They fitted perfectly together. It was as if they were made to hold each other. She was sure that Jack was her soulmate. They loved each other so much. Although the feelings she had for Jack were all new for her, she was sure that they were real. She couldn't get enough from him. His perfect blue eyes, his cute nose, his kissible lips, his beautiful body and his artist hands. His hands were so soft and yet so rough. They were real artist hands.

She couldn't wait for the day to have children with Jack. She hoped them to be exactly like Jack. He had such a beautiful spirit. Rose noticed that she had thought about having children with Jack very often the past few days. They probably would wait for some time. They hadn't even discussed the subject yet. She didn't even know if Jack would want children.

With Cal everything had been so different. She hadn't want to do anything with Cal. She hadn't want to make love to him. She hadn't want to kiss him. She had said they should wait until they were married. Luckily Cal obeyed. But now she was with Jack, she had experienced what real love was. She hoped their love would last forever.

''Rose.'' Jack said. ''Rose, are you still with me?'' He laughed.

She hadn't heard Jack had been talking to her until now. ''Sorry, what did you say?''

''I asked you if you wanted to have breakfast first or if you already wanted to start the day, but you were totally somewhere else with your mind.'' He laughed again.

Rose smiled. ''Sorry, I was just thinking about someone.''

''Someone in particular?'' Jack asked with a smile on his face.

''Yes. I was thinking about you. My beautiful fiancé...You are so different from Cal, Jack.'' She sighed. ''I can't believe how I got so lucky to have met you.''

''Me neither, Rose. Me neither. But it's true. We have each other and we will have each other forever. You've changed me. Our love will last for a lifetime, Rosie.''

''In what way have I changed you?''

''Well...I was always traveling. I like to do that, I do, but...You are the woman that made me want to settle down. I've always looked for that in a girl. A girl I would want to spend my life with. And that's you. I want to spend my life with you and that's why I asked you to marry me.'' He smiled.

''Oh, Jack. I love you so much.'' She kissed him on the mouth. Not caring if other people were watching.

Once the kiss ended Jack said, ''I love you too, Rose.''

She smiled. ''You asked me if I wanted to have breakfast first or if we should start the day?''

''Yes. What do you want?''

''Hmm, I think we should have breakfast first. That way we won't be starving today.'' She winked at him.

''Yeah. You're probably right about that. What do you think of that?'' Jack pointed to a little restaurant.

''I like that one. Come on.''

They walked to the restaurant and went inside. There were standing some tables with chairs. They sat on one of the chairs and waited for the waiter to come by. They picked up the menu and looked what they should eat. Jack was done very fast, but Rose on the other hand didn't know what she should take. In her old lifestyle it was always picked for her. She liked the freedom she had now, but she was still a little used for people to say what she had to do.

A waiter came at their table and asked what they wanted. ''I'll go for the sandwich with milk.'' Jack said, his eyes sparkling.

Rose smiled and looked at the waiter. ''I'll take the same.''

Once the waiter was gone Rose turned to Jack. ''What are the sparkles for?''

''What sparkles?'' Jack asked confused.

''In your eyes. I can see them. I know by now when you like and don't like something Jack.''

He smiled. ''It's just that my mom always used to make that for me and it was my favourite meal.''

Rose her eyes turned sad. ''Oh, Jack. I'm sorry. You miss her, don't you?''

Jack nodded. ''Yes, I do. I'm sure I'll see her again one day...''

''Yes, you will Jack. Just like I will see my father again one day.''

Jack looked up at her. He heard her voice had gone a little sad. ''Don't be sad, Rose. I hate to see you sad.''

''I'm not sad. I have dealt with it. We share the same loss and that only makes us closer to each other.'' She smiled.

Jack was about to say something when the waiter came back. He put the plates on their table and walked away again.

''Yes, it does.'' Jack said. ''And we'll always have each other. My love for you will never fade, Rose.''

''Mine won't either, Jack.''

They were about to kiss one another when someone said. ''Jack, Rose?!''

They turned their heads and saw the woman they thought they would never see again. The woman that had helped Jack to get a tuxedo at the first class dinner. The woman who felt like a mother to both of them. Molly


	11. Chapter 11

Before them was standing the 'Unsinkable Molly Brown'. Jack and Rose hadn't expected to see her ever again, but here she was. Standing before them. Alive and well.

''Molly?'' Rose said.

''Oh my god. Jack and Rose. I hadn't thought I would see you two ever again!''

''Same here, Molly.'' Jack chuckled.

Molly gave them both a hug. All three of them were happy to see each other again. ''So...are you two together now?'' Molly asked.

Rose smiled and intertwined her hand with Jack's. ''Yes, we are.''

Molly's face lit up. ''Oh, I knew it. When I saw you two at the first class dinner, I just knew you two had to be together for the rest of your lives.''

Jack and Rose both looked at each other. They knew it was true. They loved the other more than anything.

''Well...I must say you are right, Molly. I love Jack with my whole heart. I really do.''

Jack put his arm around her and kissed her on her head, whispering that he loved her too.

Molly melted at the sight of them. She was so glad Rose had finally found someone she could be truly happy with. She knew Rose had been miserable in her old life. Jack was a blessing from God.

''I can see you are happy, Rose. You deserve it more than anyone else.''

Rose smiled once more and then said '''But how are you, Molly? Where did you go after the sinking?''

''Well...I've been in this city the whole time actually. I didn't know where to go, so I'm staying in a hotel here. However, I'm planning to move back to Denver.''

Then Molly remembered something. Rose could have been in the same lifeboat as her, but she walked away. She had always wondered where she had gone. It seemed that she was staring off in space for awhile, since Jack waved his hand for her eyes.

''Molly, are you still with us?''

Molly snapped out of her thoughts. ''What?''

''You seemed to be miles away.'' Jack laughed.

''I'm sorry. It's just that I...I remembered something.''

''Would you want to share it with us?'' Rose asked.

Molly nodded. ''Okay, but let's sit down first.''

Once they sat on a chair Molly began talking. ''I remembered you was about to go into the same lifeboat as I was, Rose, but then you walked away. Where did you go?''

Rose blushed. ''Well...moments before Cal had Jack locked up in handcuffs. This was because he framed him for stealing the Heart of the Ocean.''

Molly eyes went wide and she gasped. ''Did you...?'' She turned her head to Jack.

Jack shook his head. ''No, no. I didn't. That guy Lovejoy had put it in my pocket.''

''Yeah and I didn't know that. So because of that Jack was locked up in E deck. Later on I realised Jack couldn't have done it, so I left the lifeboats and went to rescue Jack.'' Rose said proudly.

Jack smiled at her. His love for her overwhelming him once again.

''And after that? What happened to the both of you?''

''Well...'' Jack began. ''We made it to the end of the ship. We were on it untill it was totally under water. I found a piece of debris for Rose, so she could lay on it. Unfortunately it wasn't big enough for two, but as long as Rose would live I was happy.''

Rose got a guilty look on her face. Jack of course didn't miss this look. ''Don't say that we both could have fitted on. It would have gone under water.'' Jack said.

Rose shook her head. ''Still, we could have tried something else. That way you wouldn't have been in the infirmary for that long.''

''Infirmary?'' Molly asked.

Jack nodded. ''Yes, I had been too long in the cold water. I was asleep for a couple of days.''

''The doctors didn't even know if he would survive in the beginning.''

Jack looked at her. ''But I did, Rose. I told you I was a survivor. I wouldn't lie to you.''

Rose smiled. ''I know you won't.''

''Oh my god. That's a story you have there. But don't forget that something good came from it. Love. You two found each other and that is important. If you two wouldn't have been on Titanic, you wouldn't have met. Now you can make life count together.'' Molly said, remembering what Jack had told the first class people at the dinner.

Jack and Rose both smiled. Knowing Molly was right. They would make their life count.


	12. Chapter 12

After they had seen Molly, Jack and Rose decided to move to Santa Monica. It's where they always wanted to go, since they were of the Titanic. They were free and they could do everything they wanted. Jack and Rose married in a little church in Santa Monica on the 23rd of June 1912. It was the happiest day of their lives and they couldn't be any happier. Rose often thought about how lucky she was to have a husband as Jack. He treated her as she should be treated and he was really nothing like Cal had been to her. He was the most wonderful man she knew. Jack and Rose had travelled a lot and went to a lot of places. However they stopped travelling in 1914.

...

In March 1915, Jack got a letter that he had to fight in the war. Rose had been really sad and scared about this. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her Jack. He promised her that he was going to come back and of course, she believed him. They wrote each other letters in the meanwhile, when Jack was fighting in the war. One day Rose got the news that Jack was shot by someone, but that he was alive and in a hospital in Germany. She was so glad that he was alive, but what hurt the most was that she didn't got the chance to visit him. It wasn't allowed.

Jack recovered and had to go back to the war. He was there untill November 1916. It had almost been two years. Rose was so happy when she heard that Jack was coming back to her. She thanked God a hundred times for Jack being alive and for letting him get home.

Sometimes Jack had some flashbacks of the war, but that fainted after a couple of years.

...

On May 11, 1918, Rose found out she was pregnant with their first child. Jack and Rose had been so happy. Especially Rose had waited for this day, since the day she knew that she loved Jack. Jack was also happy that he was going to be a father. Jack was 25 at this time and Rose was 23.

February 26, 1919 was the day that Jack and Rose welcomed their first child into the world. A little boy named, John Charles Dawson. He looked exactly like Jack. His eyes were blue and his hair was blonde. The only thing that came from Rose was his curly hair.

After John, they had two more children. Another little boy, named, Tommy Fabrizio Dawson. They had named him after Jack's two friends. He was born on the 1st of October, 1921. He looked more like Rose. He had red and curly hair, but had inherited the blue eyes from Jack.

Their third child was a little girl, named Lily Claire Dawson. She was born on the 16th of April, 1924. A day after the Titanic had sunk, 12 years ago. She was a little mix of both Jack and Rose. Her eyes were green, like Rose's, but her hair was straight and blonde. She also had inherited Rose her nose. It looked exactly like hers.

Jack and Rose couldn't be happier now that they had their own little family. It made the picture complete. They came in contact with Molly once again, when their children were born. She was the most kindest person they knew and she had helped them so much.

...

Their children grew up and John married a woman named Christine Miller. Their wedding was really something special. It was difficult for Rose to let her first born go, but Jack had been there for her the whole time. He had told her that everything would be okay and that she didn't need to let John go. He just had to follow his own path. John and Christine had their own children, named Jade Dawson and Will Dawson.

Tommy married a woman named, Elisa Carter. She was a really beautiful woman. They got four children named, Noah Dawson, Lizzy Dawson, Amanda Dawson and Ben Dawson.

Lily married a man named Luke West. They loved each other more than anything. It was almost like the love Jack and Rose shared. Luke and Lily had three children together. Adam West, Lauren West and Molly West. Molly was named after Margaret Brown. Margaret Brown had been like an aunt for her and she wanted to give her some honour when she had died.

...

At the age of 91 Jack died peacefully in his sleep. This was in 1984. Jack and Rose had had a beautiful life together with lots of love. Rose remembered that time Jack had told her to never let go. She still wasn't planning on doing so. The daughter of Tommy and Elisa took care of her. Lizzy.

One day, Rose heard that the Titanic was called on the TV. She asked Lizzy to turn in a little bit harder. The only thing Rose could say when she saw her naked drawing, Jack had made back in 1912, was ''I'll be god damned.''

They went to the ship of Mr. Brock Lovett and Rose explained their her whole story of the Titanic. After that she finally had her rest in some way. It felt like she needed to do this. That night Rose Dawson died in peacefully in her sleep. Just like her Jack. Rose was at the age of 101. This was in 1996.

Jack and Rose reunited once again on the Titanic. They had never told their children the real story of how they met. It seemed like it wasn't necessary. The only thing that mattered now was that they were together once again. Now they could always be together.

 _Well...this is it. This is the end of the story. It's not really the ending I had in my mind, but still...I hope you like it. I also hope that you have liked this story. I want to thank everyone who has read this story. I also want to thank the people who have reviewed to this story and the people who have faved and followed this story. I hope you enjoyed this story of Jack and Rose!_

 _I'm now writing 'Will they ever come back together?' and 'When fate has plans'. I'll first update Will they ever come back together and after that I'll update When fate has plans. I have updated When fate has plans a little more often the past few days. That was because I had some chapters written for that story. It's now equal again and I'll try to update each story every time as soon as I can._

 _Love you all,_

 _Photomaker124_


End file.
